Il suffit d'une nuit
by IOwnNothingExceptMyImagination
Summary: Il suffit d'une nuit pour que leurs vies prennent un tournant auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas. Tiva.Les coms sont les bienvenus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**** L'invitation**

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Tony et Ziva en sortirent.

"-Non Ziva tu t'es encore trompée ! On dit la cinquième roue du carrosse !"

"-Et ça change quoi, dis moi?"

"-Ça change tout ! Je t'assures tu devrais venir fêter Thanksgiving chez Gibbs. Tu vas pas rester seule chez toi ou dans un bar à broyer du noir !"

"-Bon d'accord mais c'est parce que tu insistes et que Abby m'a déjà donné de bon arguments."

"-Salut patron !"

"-Salut Gibbs !"

"-Bonjour Dinozzo, bonjour Ziva ! Donc si j'ai bien écouté je rajoute un couvert de plus?"

"-Oui Gibbs, finalement on m'as convaincu."

"-C'est bien. Le directeur nous demande de lui rendre expressément tout les rapports en retard sinon ils nous met de permanence à Noël."

McGee, Gibbs, et Ziva travaillent à leurs ordinateurs, Tony lance des boulettes de papier sur McGee.

"-Dinozzo arrête de lancer des boules de papier sur McGee sinon tu écoperas de toutes les «cold cases»."

"-D'accord Patron."

Ziva sourit.

La journée de nos agents est finie. Ziva prend ses affaires et se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

"-Ziva attends !"

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony?"

"-Je passe te prendre à 7h00 ! Et ce n'est pas une proposition tu n'as rien à dire."

"-Euh, d'accord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**** Thanksgiving part 1**

Ziva était dans sa chambre quand on sonna à la porte.

"-Tu peux entrer Tony, c'est ouvert."

Quand Tony entra dans l'appartement il vit Ziva sortir de sa chambre en train de mettre une de ses boucles d'oreilles.

"-Wow! Tu est très jolie Ziva!"

"-Merci, tu n'est pas mal non plus Tony."

"-Tu est prêtes?"

"-Oui, on peut y aller."

"-Ok, c'est parti!"

Dans la voiture de Tony.

"-Je suis content que tu ais finis par accepter de venir."

"-Abby m'en aurait voulu si je n'était pas venue."

"-J'aurais était déçu que tu ne passes pas la soirée avec le magnifique Tony Dinozzo."

"-Vantard!"

"-Passe une seule soirée avec moi et viens me dire que je suis un vantard."

"-Mais, nous avons passer bien plus qu'une soirée ensemble, mon cher Tony."

Ils arrivent devant chez Gibbs et entre.

"-Salut tout le monde!" S'exclame Tony.

"-Salut les retardataires!" Réponds Abby avant de serrer Ziva et Tony dans ses bras.

"-Wow, doucement Abby, je ne peut plus respirer!" Alerte Ziva.

Abby les lâche. McGee rigole.

"-On a cru que vous vous étiez perdu." Lance McGee.

"-Tony n'as pas voulu que je conduise, c'est un aimant à embouteillage!" Râle Ziva.

"-Quand tu conduis tu est un vrai danger public, on est arrivés en vie, en retard certes, mais en vie."

"-C'est pas tout mais on a soif." Dit Abby en se tournant vers Gibbs.

"-Je vais prendre une bière." Annonce Ziva.

"-Pareil pour moi." Rajoute Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**** Thanksgiving part 2**

Ziva et Tony sont dans la voiture de ce dernier. Il l'a ramène chez elle.

"-Je ne regrette pas d'être venu, surtout je ne regrette pas d'avoir vu ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre McGee!"

"-Il l'avait chercher."

Ils sourient en y repensant. De longues minutes s'écoulent quand enfin Ziva brise le silence.

"-Quand on était en Somalie, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit?"

"-On a vécu beaucoup de choses tout les deux, nous sommes plus proche de ce que nous croyons."

"-Monte prendre un dernier verre, je vais te parler de ce qui s'est passer là-bas."

"-D'accord."

Ziva et Tony sont assis sur le canapé de celle-ci, un verre à la main.

"-Je n'ai jamais parler à personne de la Somalie, même pas à Gibbs."

"-Si tu préfère on peut ne pas en parler."

"-Non, ça fait trop longtemps que je garde tout pour moi, ça me ronge de l'intérieur."

Tony regarde Ziva, elle lutte de l'intérieur, elle lutte contre toutes ses souffrances.

"-Salim... m'as torturé... pas seulement physiquement, mais mentalement."

"-Ziva."

Tony pose son verre sur la table basse et retire des mains celui de Ziva et le pose à côté du sien. Il la prend dans ses bras, elle commence à pleurer.

"-Ziva, c'est fini maintenant. Je suis là, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger."

"-Merci, Tony."

"-Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de repartir, je ne le supporterait pas. Je ne peut pas vivre sans toi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**** Réveil brutal**

Ziva ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et les referma aussitôt prit d'un horrible mal de tête. Elle respira profondément et les rouvrit, Et bondir du lit en hurlant, réveillant au passage Tony dormant à ses cotés, en sursaut.

"-Hein! Quoi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ziva pose ton flingue!"

Ziva pose son arme sur sa table de nuit.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"-Je crois que tu connais la réponse."

"-Oh Mon Dieu! C'est pas possible, Gibbs vas nous tuer!"

"-Il n'as pas besoin de le savoir."

"-Tu oublis que c'est Gibbs il le sauras tôt ou tard."

"-Mais on a rien fait de grave."

"-Tony! La règle 12 te rappelle quelque chose."

"-Bon, je vais me lever et rentrer chez moi. On se retrouve au boulot et on fais comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'accord?"

Ziva hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

Gibbs, McGee et Ziva travaillent sur leurs ordinateurs,Tony arrive.

"-Salut Patron!"

"-Bonjour Dinozzo, tu est en retard."

"-Désolé Patron, embouteillage."

Gibbs décroche son téléphone.

"Gibbs! On arrive! Prenez vos affaires, un mort à Quantico."

Gibbs et McGee se dirige vers l'ascenseur, Ziva et Tony suivent juste derrière.

"-Tu as vu Gibbs n'en saura rien si on continu comme ça."

"-Je l'espère, sinon je te tuerais de 18 manières avec un trombone."

"-David! Dinozzo! Dépêchez vous!" Cria Gibbs.

"-On arrive!" Répondirent en chœur les deux agents.

L'équipe sort du camion.

"-Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit Ziva qui conduise Patron, elle est un vrai danger public!"

"-Tu conduis pire qu'une limace Tony et tu attires tout les feux rouges."

"-Oui mais moi je respecte le code de la route je ne grille pas les feux et ne fait pas de queue de poisson!"

"-Arrêtez de vous chamailler tout les deux. Tony photos, McGee témoins."

"-Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais en tout cas il lui voulait vraiment sa mort, on dirait une casserole."

"-Une passoire Ziva, une passoire. C'est vrai Patron ce type est criblé de balles."

"-Effectivement Jethro la cause de la mort est une balle qui au vus de sa position a rompu la carotide. Je ne peux pas en dire plus maintenant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**** Abby dans la confidence**

Ziva, Tony et McGee travaillent sur leurs ordinateurs. Gibbs arrive.

"-Je veux des informations, tout de suite."

"-Le quartier-maître Matt Wilson, 28 ans, comportement irréprochable ses supérieurs ne s'en sont jamais plaint, pas d'ennemis connu." Commença Ziva.

"-Ses parents vivent à Arlinghton, son frère est mort il y à 2 ans en Afghanistan." Continua Tony.

"-Ses relevés bancaires sont clean. Ah et Patron, sa femme vous attends en salle de conférence."

"-Donc on a pas grand chose. Tony, Ziva allez voir les parents, McGee continu de chercher. Je vais parler à sa femme."

Gibbs entre dans la salle de conférence.

"-Mme Wilson, je suis l'agent Gibbs, c'est moi qui enquête sur la mort de votre mari."

"-Matt était un homme bien agent Gibbs, c'était un bon marine."

"-Est-ce que vous voyez qui aurait pu lui en vouloir?"

"-Non, je suis désolé agent Gibbs."

"-Si quelque chose vous revient appelez-moi."

"-Merci."

Ziva et Tony sont dans la voiture.

"-J'espère pour toi que Gibbs ne se doute de rien."

"-Nous nous sommes comportés comme d'habitude tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Maintenant dis-moi que je suis le magnifique Tony Dinozzo."

"-Tu peux toujours attendre. Tiens regarde c'est là."

Tony et Ziva sont dans le salon des Wilson.

"-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave avec Matt pour que le NCIS viennent nous voir?" Demande Mr Wilson.

"-Mr Wilson je suis désolé mais nous avons trouvé le quartier-maître ce matin dans un parc à Quantico, il est mort."

"-Oh mon dieu, Matt!"

"-Que pouvons nous faire pour vous aidez?"

"-Est-ce que vous pensez que quelqu'un avait une raison de lui en vouloir?"

"-Non, Matt était un homme bon il était irréprochable."

"-Merci, si quelque chose en particulier vous revient contactez-nous."

Ziva appelle Gibbs.

"-Gibbs c'est Ziva les parents ne voient pas qui pouvaient lui en vouloir."

"-Sa femme non plus, rentrer au NCIS pour qu'on fasse le point avec ce que Abby a trouvé."

Ziva raccroche, le retour à Washington se fait en silence.

Ziva sort de l'ascenseur et entre dans le laboratoire d'Abby.

"-Salut Ziva!"S'exclame la gothique.

"-Salut Abby."

"-Toi il y a un truc qui s'est passé, j'ai pas raison?"

"-Tu as toujours raison Abby."

"-Alors raconte qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"-Eh bien, tu sais que Tony m'as raccompagné chez moi hier soir après le dîner chez Gibbs, je l'ai invité à prendre un dernier verre chez moi."

"-Et alors?"

"-Ce matin je me suis réveiller à coté de lui." Avoue l'israélienne.

"-Waw! McGee me doit vingt billets!"

"-Attends, tu as parié avec McGee, sur moi et Tony!"

"-Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour tout les deux fallait bien que ça arrive un jour."

"-Bon je te pardonne mais pas un mot à Gibbs sinon il va nous tuer."

"-Mes lèvres sont scellés."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**** Bloquer dans l'ascenseur**

Un mois plus tard, à part Abby et McGee personne d'autre ne savait ce qui s'était passer entre Tony et Ziva à Thanksgiving, Gibbs n'en savait rien.

Ziva était assise sur le sol de sa salle de bain, elle composa un numéro sur son portable.

"-Abby, c'est Ziva. Je crois que je suis malade."

"-Tu as une idée de ce que tu pourrais avoir?"

"-Je sais pas, une intoxication alimentaire peut-être il y avait des restes dans le frigo, je sais pas de quand il dataient."

"-Si tu veux passe me voir tout à l'heure je te ferai une prise de sang pour plus de sécurité."

"-D'accord à tout à l'heure."

McGee et Ziva travaillent sur leurs ordinateurs. Tony arrive en retard comme d'habitude.

"-Je sais pas encore quelle excuse tu vas servir à Gibbs, mais celle fille devait pas être mal vu la bonne humeur que tu dégages."

"-En tout cas je suis en meilleur forme que toi Ziva, tu est pâle comme un fantôme."

"-Je devrais faire plus souvent les courses, les restes devaient être périmés."

Ziva regarde sa montre.

"-Bon je vais voir Abby, j'ai promis que je passerais avant la pause déjeuner."

Ziva arrive dans le labo d'Abby.

"-Salut Abby."

"-Salut Ziva, tu vas mieux depuis ce matin?"

"-Oui beaucoup."

"-Allez relève ta manche que je te fasse une prise de sang. "

"-C'est vraiment nécessaire, parce que je t'assure que je vais beaucoup mieux."

"-C'est pour être sur que tout vas bien. Allez donne moi ton bras. Voila, maintenant il y as plus qu'à attendre les résultats."

Quelques minutes passent silencieusement. L'ordinateur d'Abby émet un bip annonçant les résultats.

"-Wow!" S'exclame Abby.

"-Quoi, c'est grave? Abby réponds-moi!"

"-Ah moins que je me trompe, mais au vu de ton taux d'hormones je dirais que tu es enceinte."

"-J'ai besoin de m'asseoir." Dit Ziva avant de s'asseoir sur le sol du labo.

Abby s'assoit à coté de Ziva, pour découvrir son amie en larmes.

"-Ça va aller?"

"-Non, rien ne va, c'était pas prévu, rien de tout ça n'était prévu. Je vais faire quoi moi maintenant."

"-Je sais pas, tu devrais le dire à Tony en premier lieu. C'est le père, non?"

"-Tony n'est pas le genre a vouloir être père, il va fuir, et je ne sais même si je vais le garder, je sais pas m'y prendre avec les enfants."

"-Tony ne fuiras pas je te le promets, vas lui parler, il doit savoir."

Ziva se relève.

"-Tu as raison, Je vais lui dire, mais pas maintenant. Ce soir. Allez, à plus tard Abby."

"-A plus tard Ziva."

La journée de nos agents est finie. McGee est déjà parti.

"-Bon moi je rentre à demain Gibbs." Dit Ziva en se levant.

"-Moi aussi Patron, à demain. Ziva attends-moi." Dit Tony en courant vers l'ascenseur.

Tony entre dans l'ascenseur, les portes se ferment.

"-Tony, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire."

"-Vas-y je t'écoute."

"-Eh bien voilà, tu te souviens de Thanksgiving, cette nuit là on a oublié un truc important, ce qui fais que maintenant, je..." Ziva est interrompu par l'ascenseur qui tombe en panne.

"-Eh merde! On est coincés pour un bon bout de temps maintenant. Oui donc continu ce que tu as à me dire."

"-Je suis enceinte."

"-Hein! Mais c'est génial ça! Je vais être papa!"

"-Tu n'est pas fâché?" Questionne Ziva.

"-Non pas du tout je vais être papa! On va avoir un enfant, c'est génial!"

"-Si tu le dis."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**** Révélation**

Deux heures après la révélation de Ziva, Tony et Ziva furent délivrés.

"-Vous en avez mis du temps à nous faire sortir de là, Directeur." Râla Tony.

Le Directeur Vance se tourne vers Gibbs.

"-C'est en partie de votre faute, agent Gibbs, si cet incident est arrivé."

"-En quoi cela peut-il être de ma faute?"

"-Si vous et votre équipe ne passiez pas votre temps à bloquer cet ascenseur il n'y aurait pas de problème avec."

Le Directeur Vance s'en va laissant Gibbs avec Tony et Ziva.

"-Vous savez que depuis l'affaire Reynosa, Vance a installé des micros et des cameras dans l'ascenseur."

Tony et Ziva se regardent, ils savent qu'ils ne pourront pas échapper à ce qui va suivre.

"-Euh, tu sais Patron on peut tout t'expliquer." Réponds Tony mal à l'aise.

"-J'espère bien avoir droit à des explications sur ce que j'ai entendu."

"-Gibbs, je sais qu'on à enfreint la règle 12, mais." Commence Ziva.

"-C'était pas intentionnel Patron, on a juste pris un dernier verre et voilà." Continu Tony.

Gibbs frappe Tony trois fois derrière la tête.

"-Eh, pourquoi deux fois?" Dit Tony en se frottant l'arrière du crane.

"-Pour avoir enfreint l'une de mes règles et mis un de mes agents hors service, et l'autre c'était pour Ziva, mais je ne frappe pas les femmes enceintes."

Le lendemain toute l'équipe était réunis chez Ducky pour fêter Noël.

"-Écoutez moi s'il vous plaît. Merci. Ziva et moi nous vous annonçons officiellement que nous allons être parents."

"-Félicitations Anthony. Et à toi aussi Ziva."

"-Merci Ducky." Dirent les deux à Ducky.

"-Dinozzo, si tu lui fait du mal je te tus." Dit Gibbs à Tony.

"-Il sera mort avant que tu ne le saches Gibbs. " Lui réponds Ziva.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**** Vous avez dit deux****?**

Ziva attends à coté de la porte d'entrée.

"-Tony! Dépêche-toi! On va être en retard!"

"-J'arrive Ziva. Voilà on peut y aller."

Ziva et Tony sont dans la salle d'attente.

"-Hey, Ziva, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"-Tu vas rire."

"-Non je te promet. Allez dis-moi ce qu'il ne vas pas."

"-Tout ça m'effraie. Le fait de devenir parents. Je n'aie pas l'instinct maternel comme toutes ces autres femmes."

"-Nous ne serons peut-être pas les parfaits parents comme dans tout ces films, mais nous ferons tout ce qu'on pourra pour en être des bons."

"-C'est une réplique de film?"

"-En partie mais si ça peut t'aider moi non plus je n'y connais rien à tout ça, on apprendra ensemble."

Ziva sourit.

"-Mlle David, bonjour je suis le Dr McNaulty. Voyons voir ou vous en êtes. Vous voyez ici?"

Ziva et Tony acquiescent.

"-C'est votre enfant et là c'est son jumeau."

"-Qu'est-ce que vous venez dire?" S'exclame Tony.

"-Vous pouvez répéter?" Demande Ziva ahuri.

"-Félicitations, il y a deux bébés."

Ziva et Tony sortent de l'ascenseur et se dirigent vers leur bureau.

"-J'arrive toujours pas à y croire." S'exclama Tony.

"-Moi non plus, mais je suis sur que Abby va être extrêmement contente."

"-On parle de moi!" S'exclame joyeusement Abby

"-On as une nouvelle que tu vas apprécier."

"-Laquelle?"

"-Il n'y en a pas un mais deux." Dit Ziva en tendant une image à Abby.

"-Oh non! Trois Dinozzo, un seul c'est déjà un calvaire mais trois!" Se lamente McGee.

"-Trois quoi, McGee?" Demande Gibbs en arrivant.

"-Patron on vas avoir des jumeaux."

"-Oh misère."


	9. Chapter 9

****Désolé pour le retard de publication de ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 9 :**** Accord ou désaccord**

Tony et Ziva sont chez le médecin.

"-Vous voulez savoir le sexe de vos jumeaux?" Demanda le médecin.

"-Oui, ça pourrait nous aider pour trouver les prénoms." Répondis Tony.

"-Alors, il y a un garçon et une fille."

Ziva s'ennuyait ferme à son bureau. Gibbs lui avait interdit de les accompagner cueillir leurs suspect. Abby déboula devant elle.

"-Salut Ziva. Quoi de neuf?" S'exclama la laborantine.

"-Salut Abby. Je n'aurais jamais penser que d'attendre serait aussi ennuyant."

"-Tony et toi avez choisi les prénoms?"

"-Non, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais de toute façon tu ne le sauras pas avant la naissance."

"-Pitié Ziva."

"-N'insistes pas."

Gibbs, Tony et McGee arrive.

"-Alors?" Questionna Ziva.

"-Alors j'avais raison, c'est le mari le meurtrier, comme dans les films." Répondit Tony." Et toi?"

"-Tes enfants se relayent quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. Ils m'empêchent de me concentrer correctement."

"-Futurs ninja."

"-Rentrer chez vous, l'enquête est bouclée." Dit Gibbs.

Tony et Ziva sont chez elle.

"-Tu as une idée de prénom?" Demanda Ziva à Tony.

"-Je pensais que je pourrais choisir les deuxièmes prénoms et toi les autres."

"-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Comme prénom de garçon j'avais trouver Sahid."

"-J'aime bien. Sahid Anthony David ça sonne plutôt bien."

"-Sahid Anthony Dinozzo-David." Corrigea Ziva." Et pour une fille Amira."

"-Amira Kate Dinozzo-David. Si tu veux bien sur."

"-Ce sera parfait."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**** Sans laisser de trace.**

"-Tony, tu me demandes encore une fois comment je vais et je te tue. C'est compris?"

Ziva en avait marre. Elle avait hâte que tout soit finit. Et elle n'était pas la seul, elle était de plus en plus irritable et Tony en pâtissait. Cela faisait sept mois maintenant que Gibbs avait interdis à Ziva d'aller sur le terrain.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, il décrocha.

"-Gibbs!... On arrive! Dinozzo! McGee! Prenez vos affaires!"

Les trois agents se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, laissant Ziva seul.

Dans la voiture, Gibbs conduit.

"-On vas où Patron?" Demanda Tony.

"-Richmond. Des adolescents sont tombés sur un corps avec l'uniforme de la marine."

"-Par tomber tu entends quoi?"

"-Ils faisaient du vélos quand l'un deux a pris une bosse et s'est retrouvé face au cadavre."

"-Eurk."

La voiture se gare. Les agents en sorte.

"-McGee photos, Tony croquis."

"-Gibbs, cela faisait longtemps."

"-Tobias, que faites vous là, c'est mon enquête."

"-Tant que nous ne sommes pas sur que la victime n'est pas un marine, c'est aussi mon enquête."

"-Eh le Bleu, regarde qui vient de se joindre à nous."

"-Oh non, Gibbs va être de mauvais poil. Je déteste que le FBI viennent collaborer avec nous."

"-Ducky la cause de la mort."

"-Eh bien mon cher Jethro vois-tu je suis perplexe je ne peut rien te dire il te faudra attendre que j'aie fait l'autopsie."

"-On rentre au NCIS. Tobias je t'envoie le rapport de Ducky quand je l'aurais."

"-Je l'espère Gibbs."

Gibbs, Tony et McGee arrive au NCIS.

"-Alors?" Demanda Ziva.

"-Tant que le corps n'a pas était identifié comme étant un marine on à Fornell sur le dos."

"-Oh non." Râla Ziva.

"-Et toi?" Demanda Tony.

"-Quand ils seront nés, je te tue."

"-Ils ont de qui tenir. Ce sont des futurs Ninjas."

"-Ninja ou pas je vais m'assurer que c'est la première et dernière fois que ça arrive."

Gibbs arrive en salle d'autopsie.

"-Ah Jethro, tu vas être aussi perplexe que moi."

"-Je t'écoute Ducky."

"-Je n'ai rien trouvé, pas de balles, de traumatisme, rien."

"-Abby fait une recherche des toxines ou autre chose qui aurait pus causer la mort?"

"-Oui tu devrais aller la voir."

"-Merci Ducky."

Gibbs arrive dans le laboratoire d'Abby avec un Caf-Pow à la main.

"-Gibbs! Je suis déroutée, je n'arrive à rien, on se moque de moi, on me défie! Je n'aie absolument rien trouvé."

"-Comment ça rien trouvé?"

"-Il n'y a aucune toxine, rien d'anormal, rien qui ne devrait pas être la, rien de trop, rien qui manque. Désolé Gibbs."

"-Continu de chercher, tu finiras par trouver, tu trouve toujours."

Gibbs s'en va en laissant le Caf-Pow sur le bureau d'Abby.

Gibbs sort de l'ascenseur et se dirige vers son bureau.

"-J'espère pour vous que vous avez quelque chose."

"-Oui Patron. Tu peut dire à Fornell de chercher autre chose c'est un marine. Amiral Éric Carter, il travaillait sur le Démétrius à Norfolk." Lui répondit Tony.

"-Bon état de service, pas de sanction, rien qui puisse justifier qu'il soit mort."

"-Ducky et Abby on trouvés quelque chose?" Interrogea Ziva.

"-Non. Rien." Répondit Gibbs.

"-C'est impossible, il y a toujours une raison. On dirait que quelqu'un a voulu tuer sans laisser de trace, comme Abby pourrait le faire." Dit McGee.

"-Sauf que c'est pas Abby."

Gibbs se dirige vers l'ascenseur ses trois agents se regardent et haussent les épaules.

Gibbs entre dans le laboratoire d'Abby.

"-Abby, comment ferais tu pour tuer sans laisser de trace?"

"-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Gibbs."

"-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question."

"-Il y a bien un poison qui ne se voit nulle part sauf sur la pupille. Je vois ou tu veux en venir. Tu crois que c'est ça?"

"-C'est la seule chose que l'on a pour l'instant. Préviens Ducky."

Gibbs quitte le laboratoire.

Tony, McGee et Ziva sont à leurs bureaux.

"-C'est étrange. Pas de cause de décès. Tu pourrais t'inspirer de cette enquête pour ton prochain livre McGee."

"-Abby a peut-être trouver."

"-Ah Patron, tu tombe bien, peut tu expliquer à Ziva qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle?"

"-Laisse Ziva Tony. Je n'ai pas envie de trouver ton cadavre à coté de mon bureau."

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonne.

"-Gibbs! Ducky, alors? Merci. Abby avait raison. Empoisonnement au Piranus."

"-Piranus?"

"-Poison qui ne laisse aucune trace, il est extrêmement rare, on le trouve uniquement en Russie."

"-Donc on doit trouver un russe ou quelqu'un ayant fait un récent séjour en Russie dans l'entourage de Carter. Ziva?"

"-Tony, je crois que nous avons un problème."


End file.
